


Five gold rings

by Luna_sharp618



Series: The twelve days of fiddauthor [5]
Category: Gravity Falls, fiddauthor - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and tate participates in his school nativity, fidd is a proud parent, ford overthinks parenting alittle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_sharp618/pseuds/Luna_sharp618
Summary: Stanford and Fiddleford go to Tate's nativity. Take it as parallel fiddauthor if you wish.





	

The lights dimmed and murmur of conversation died down. Fiddleford rolled up the nativity bill in his hands, waiting impatiently as the curtain opened. Stanford coughed into his hand, looking cautiously around the audience of parents.  
"What character is he playing again?" Stanford whispered and lowered his head.  
"A wise man" Fidd justified his statement with a stern nod "now hush up, it's startin'," He turned his head and smiled up at the stage to see the children dressed in crafted costumes, designed by parents no doubt. Fiddleford had been sowing Tate's costume for days, Ford helped of course. He made the cape and found him something better than Frankincense, he got him gnomes treasure. 

The first child waddled up to the front of the stage to narrate the best he could. Stanford zoned out for a while as the child began to speak, looking at all the displays on the wall. 'Frogs!', 'our trip to the lake' 'science!' Just some of the boards decorating the hall. Maybe this was the reason to Tate's new interest in all things aquatic. He was especially interested in fish, maybe he'd be a marine biologist. The thought made Stanford feel rather excited, for him to grow up to dabble in science like his parents. Of course they'd get him into a better place than Backupsmore, he'll get a proper education and not have to fight tooth and claw for a chance. Maybe he'll discover a new species or even dabble in anomalies just like his dad or maybe-

He was suddenly pulled from his thoughts when Fiddleford's small hand grabbed hold of his. Stanford looked up to see Fiddleford's wide smile as he looked at the stage. Ford directed his attention up at the play to see a bearded Tate wander on, accompanied by two other kids dressed as wise men. Stanford gave a small smile as he listened to Tate begin his part.  
"We are the three wise men! Let us see the baby!" He said in a deeper voice, almost like he was trying to imitate Stanford. He looked over at Fidd who was nearly in a giggling fit.  
"Is he trying to sound like me?" Stanford whispered. Fiddleford replied with a overjoyed nod and a large grin. Trying hard not to laugh. 

"HI DAD!" Tate's voice came from the stage. They both turned to see him standing on his tiptoes, happily waving at the both of them. Parents chuckled to themselves before quieting down once more. Fidd smiled up at him, giving him thumbs up. Tate then resumed with his role and walked into the crafted stable where 'Mary' and 'Joseph' were staying.  
"I bring you gold!" One child exclaimed before handing over a box.  
"I bring you murr!" Another kid giggled before handing over an obvious perfume bottle filled with water.  
"I bring you Frankenstein!" Tate cheered, causing all the other children to erupt into a orchestra of giggles. Fiddleford chuckled silently before resting his hand into the palm of his hand.  
"Uhh...thank you very much" the child playing Joseph smiled and took the treasure chest from Tate. 

A few songs and even more dialogue later it had ended. They watched as the the children took a bow and began to leave with their parents. Fiddleford waited a while before collecting Tate from his teacher. Ford watched as they walked toward him, hand in hand.  
"Did you see me?!" Tate questioned in a chipper tone.  
"Yeah we saw ya, you did so well!" Fiddleford praised and ruffled his hair. 

Tate beamed with joy as he walked with his family out of the building. Fiddleford held his hand and Stanford followed closely behind, a warm smile spread across his face as he thought of a what a perfect evening it was


End file.
